


Shards Of Chaos

by astralinferno93



Series: Bloodstained Zestiria [1]
Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: (may need to add more tags as this progresses), Alternative Universe - Shardbinders, Chapters that delve into the lore, Links to music on each chapter, Lore about shardbinders, M/M, Magic vs Technology, Maybe trigger warnings for certain chapters, Mild Blood, Shardbinders, Slow Burn, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralinferno93/pseuds/astralinferno93
Summary: Sorey took 10 years to awaken from his coma and the world he is greeted with is one of pure chaos...and shardbinders ...also a lot of monsters and something to do with the conflict between... well I've said too much. Tales of Zestiria x Bloodstained crossover.
Series: Bloodstained Zestiria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043301
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

  
_Many feared this. They all did. They all knew._

  
_They knew that forbidden magic wasn't supposed to be unearthed. It was a mistake, yet there are those who experimented with it, got driven mad because of it. This magic was known as Shardbinding._

  
_Many poor souls had shards embedded into them. All of them were destined to be failures. Yet another soul would enter the chamber and wretched screams of terror and agony would echo through. There was no turning back once it started. Once the shard was embedded, it would spread, turning soft flesh into coloured glass...then they themselves would turn into glass for eternity. It was a fate worse than death._

  
_But who orchestrated all this and why was this young innocent boy turned into a shardbinder? I do not know. But here I am...10 years later watching over him as he sleeps through his induced coma. I hope the glyphs i put around the infected areas hold. I don't know how much longer he'll last. I don't know if he'll become like them._

_I'll wait for you to wake up...as I have always done..._

_Sorey_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this prologue: https://youtu.be/slR9tMoK1d4


	2. An Unpleasent Voyage Part 1

Mikleo sat at his desk, quill quivering over the small book he had in front of him on his desk. The lantern he had set beside him started to slowly dim, reducing the light that the young man needed. Sighing, he turned the small dial and the lantern once again flared into life, sending rays of warm light around the small cabin he occupied.

_Well he wasn't alone in there._

Sprawled out over the bed in the corner was a sleeping boy, chestnut brown hair draped over his shoulders, many rose like markings surrounded by pink glyphs dotting his exposed flesh. He seemed almost peaceful...dead even. A small tinge of panic caused Mikleo to jump out of his seat and rush over to the bed, taking the boy's hands and feeling for a pulse.

_**Thump. Thump.** _

Mikleo sighed, _"He's still alive at least"_

He once again returned to his desk, picking up the chair he had accidentally knocked over a second ago and resumed his work. But this time he was on edge. He had a feeling that he would wake up. He had a gut feeling.

It was getting late and Mikleo put away his writing tools into the small drawer of his desk, making sure to softly close it as to not wake the sleeping boy. He retreated to the other side of the room, pulling his robe tighter around him. He swore he could feel the cold winds seeping into his cabin, almost like death was teasing him,

Then he heard something that made his heart beat quick. A groan. An almost distinct voice.

"Huh...urgh...what...where...Mik...Mikleo?" Mikleo turned around to see the young boy...no...Sorey, fully awake from his coma, pale green eyes staring into Mikleo's own purple ones. He's awake. He's alive! He almost wanted to embrace him...but no.

"S...Sorey! You're awake! How?" Mikleo asked, almost about to burst into tears. His friend was back...but deep down he knew that wasn't the same Sorey. He had been experimented on by God knows who.

His once sun-kissed skin had been marked by those rose shaped markings of the curse, each one ringed with powerful glyphs. One graced the centre of his chest through his half buttoned blue shirt, one was on his left arm. Where the others are, he didn't know. Slowly Sorey sat up upon the bed, taking care to not tangle his waist length brown hair, which he had put into a ponytail,

"How....how long has it been Mikleo since...I fell asleep?" Sorey asked, trying to familiarise himself with the small cabin he was in, his eyes adjusting to the many nooks and crannies before him,

"About 10 years...give or take a few days" Mikleo answered back, his voice choked full of emotion. Sorey tried to stand but as quickly as his legs supported him, he fell straight back onto the bed, "Take it easy Sorey! One step at a time!" This caused him to smile sheepishly at Mikleo,

"Sorry. It's just well...I haven't moved on my own in like 10 years. Gods I've must have been a burden to you huh" Sorey said, causing Mikleo to snap back,

"You were never a burden to me Sorey. Never have. Never will. I waited by your side, watching over you as you slept. I carried you to places where you would not be disturbed. I kept you safe from those who wanted to hurt you! So don't say your a burden to me coz you're not!"

"I never knew...that you cared for me that much. I thought I'd only slow you down" Sorey said, quietly

"Face it Sorey. I have never stopped caring for you. Even when we left Elysia. Even when you were subjected to that torture...I never stopped caring for you. I was the one who stopped the curse on you from spreading. You weren't ready to die. You have a life to live. You don't deserve to be turned into one of those monsters. That's a fate worse than death" Mikleo explained, perching himself upon the end of Sorey's bed

"Thank....you Mikle..." Sorey began before something caused the cabin to shake. Mikleo knew something bad had happened to his crew. They were supposed to be manning the ship. What could be happening out there?!

Mikleo jumped up from the bed and summoned his ornate staff, feathers attached to the tip, readying himself for what might force open the cabin door. Blood curdling screams could be heard from behind the door and before both of them knew it...something had barged through it, maw latched onto one of the crew members; one with red hair and garbed in crimson clothes.

"Mason!" Mikleo screamed as he was dragged backwards, screaming, leaving a blood trial behind him Mikleo tried to catch up to the beast, swinging his staff at it but it was too fast for him. He turned to Sorey,

"Grab that sword there and give me a hand!" He ordered, causing the young boy to scramble off the bed, taking hold of an ornate sword left leaning next to the bedside table,

This wasn't going to be pleasant but it had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this fit this chpater: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ck8MKw5Q-Yg


	3. Case File - Sorey [DATA CLASSIFIED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First case file of the fic! With art! :D

Name: Sorey ???

Age: ??? (physicially appears to be 17, give or take a few months)

Height: 5 Foot 9

Weight: ???

Curse shard placement: Centre of chest, left upper arm

_Most people didn't know Sorey like I did. He was kind, innocent, gentle, pure. They wanted him for their experiments with shards. They took him before my eyes. I warned *crackle* not to do this, that it was dangerous. He said it was for the kingdom of Glenwood and that he was the perfect vessel for the shards. I flat out told him no. Just because he was a pure person doesn't mean he should be subjected to this. But *crackle* didn't listen. He went and did it anyway with his group of alchemists. As the ritual ended, I took Sorey away from there, compromising the shard implantation. But it was too late. He had been induced into a coma. God help me if he wakes up from this._


	4. An Unpleasent Voyage Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship is attacked by various monsters. Wolves, giant squids, birdmen and...

Chaos had seeped its way into the ship as monsters of all shapes and sizes maimed and slayed anyone they got their claws on. Birdmen rained down sharp feathers that pierced those unlucky to be in the way. Feral wolves clawed and swiped without reason, only being fuelled by a beastly instinct.

Sorey and Mikleo managed to get through the hull of the ship unharmed. They watched in horror as one by one, each one of their crew was being killed, screams echoing throughout. It was something one must not see.

  
"Sorry to drag you into this but this is much worse than I feared" Mikleo said, keeping a feral enemy from getting to him by thrusting his staff between it and him and causing frigid water to spray out. In response, Sorey swung his sword, slicing the beast in two. As he did so he held his sword arm as if it was in pain, "Hey! Are you okay?!" Mikleo rushed to him in a panic, attempting to heal his arm with his myriad of healing spells. All Sorey could do was wince,

  
"S-sorry. It's just i'm not used to fighting just after I've been asleep for so long" Sorey replied, as he readjusted his sword arm,  
"It's okay Sorey. If you are injured, hang back and let me heal you, got it?" Mikleo said as they traversed the underbelly of the ship. From a hole in the ships wall, another beast leapt through. This one was in the form of a monstrous pale squid and before any of them knew it, it had leapt at Mikleo and latched onto his staff. Sorey thrust his blade into the squid, killing it...but something unusual happened.

  
As soon as it fell, a mysterious red shard floated out of the squid's corpse and was pointed at Sorey. Before any of them noticed, the shard had struck Sorey straight through him, causing him to yowl out in pain as the shard settled into his body. All Mikleo could do was watch. As soon as the shard settled into Sorey's body, Mikleo rushed over,

  
_**Ability Acquired: Cerulean Splash** _

  
"What was THAT?!" Sorey said, panting heavily and clutching his chest where the shard had struck him,

  
"Is this what a shardbinder can do?" Mikleo pondered, before recalling one section of his notes, _"Shardbinders can take the abilities of other creatures, melding them into their own being. However carrying too many of the same shard can lead to corruption within the shardbinder"_

  
"Anyway what should we do now?" Sorey pondered, gripping tight to his sword,

  
"Our focus is to find Mason. Whether he's still alive or not..." Mikleo replied as they traversed what little of the ship was intact. Many enemies were felled by the both of them and both found the bodies of various people torn to shreds. Even Sorey couldn't look at these corpses.

  
The bow of the ship looked like it was about to crack under their feet as both of them made their way to it. What they saw, made their hearts sink. There was a creature tearing into Mason's corpse, blood splattering everywhere. It had a mass of light golden hair shaped like a bushy fox tail and tattered clothing. But it soon spotted the both of them and got up from its hunched state, only to stand on all fours,

  
"That idiot was tasty....but you two look tastier!" The creature growled, facing the two of them. Sorey could see the creature's features illuminated by the moonlight; the long fox like ears, the slanted golden eyes lined with crimson, the fangs dripping with blood....the red glass scaling up his legs, chest and arms.

  
"X-01....Failed Kitsune...also known as Lunarre" Mikleo explained as the creature skulked, eyeing both of them up,

  
"Wait...was he...?" Sorey said and Mikleo nodded,

  
"Unfortunately he was the first to be subjected to the shardbinding ritual...and it appears that the shard has driven him to bloodlust. Whatever you do Sorey, don't go anywhere near him!" Mikleo warned, readying his staff, causing Lunarre to lick the blood off his lips,

  
"Let me sink my fangs into you. Let me taste your sweet blood!" Lunarre growled, as he was about to leap at Sorey,

  
"Don't you dare!" Mikleo yelled, firing a torrent of water from his staff. It did nothing to slow Lunarre down and soon he was inches away from Sorey, golden eyes bearing into the young boy. He couldn't die to this...thing. He had to fight. He had to fight...he had to...

  
"Hahhhh" Sorey yelped, holding out his palm as a dense bubble of water hit Lunarre square in the face, causing him to be sent flying. He skidded backwards on his claws,

  
"That shard you absorbed...You can use it...and he's weak to it. Hit him once more Sorey!" Mikleo ordered as Sorey launched another Cerulean Splash directly into Lunarre. The impact and force of said attack caused him to be flung further down. Continuous strikes from Mikleo's water magic and Sorey's use of Cerulean splash caused the foxman to hunch down in defeat. 

  
But Sorey had other plans. He ran forward, sword in hand and thrusted it deep into Lunarre before delivering a kick that caused him to the thrown overboard, crashing into the sea. All the two of them heard was the sound of glass shattering against the water. 

  
Had Lunarre....died?

  
Sorey held his hand where his previous water spell came from. It singed in pain. Thankfully Mikleo was there to soothe the pain with some well needed healing,

"Well our ship has been destroyed. I'm surprised its still standing" Mikleo said before looking in the disnace. He could make out a familiar city, "We should get over there, to Ladylake! We should be safe there for now"

"Ladylake?" Sorey pondered gazing out towards the city, slightly shrouded by fog,

"Indeed. It is the city of festivals, drinking and home to a good friend of mine. She maybe able to explain the situation to you" Mikleo replied, using his water magic to slowly propel what was left of the ship. It did take a toll on him, hence needing to move the ship in small bursts,

"I hope we get answers there..." Sorey said with hope in his voice,

  
Was this just the beginning of the Shardbinder's adventure...or will there be more to block his path? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter: https://youtu.be/hG-aslM2-YA


	5. Ladylake - City of Prejudice Part 1

_Ladylake. This city was once powered by the waterways that were underneath the city. But as time passed, there had been less need of water power alone. Now most things are powered by steam, gears and magical crystals. Indeed this city that was well known for celebrations, drinking and hope is now a mechanical marvel. wreathed in the darkest of despairs_

  
"I hate to say it Sorey, but this ship can't take any more beatings" Mikleo sighed, using the last of his water magic to push the boat into the docks. "I doubt anyone will fix this beat up thing even if we paid 'em..."

  
"So this is Ladylake. Look a lot different. Way too different." Sorey said as he leaned on the railings and gazed towards the docks below them. Men wearing overalls and hard-boots were carrying supplies back and forth as they barked commands at one another. Gears rotated belts which carried said supplies to what looked like a warehouse built into the city's walls. Sorey couldn't believe it. This was the first city he'd ever visited in a long time...and to him, he was ready. 

  
It was then that Mikleo appeared beside him holding what looked like a cloak in his hands; a rather pristine one. Dark blue with gold edges and runic patterns stitched upon it. He promptly shoved it into Sorey's arms,

  
"Whats the matter Mikleo?" Sorey asked,

  
"You might want to button up your shirt and fix your waistcoat. Also wear that cloak" Mikleo replied as Sorey fixed it up and donned the cloak. Mikleo then got out some thick bandages to help cover up the slight glass like markings on Sorey's right arm, "To put it bluntly..Lady lake...no the citizens of Ladylake despise shardbinders and any form of magic that comes from them. They will try and arrest you if you show those markings off in public"

  
"Thait's insane Mikleo. That sort of thinking should be changed!" Soirey objected as Mikleo rolled his eyes,

  
"There is someone campaigning for the relaxing of that rule...but I doubt her words have reached the ears of the public yet" Mikleo said,

  
"Is it this friend of yours...or someone else who lives in the city?" Sorey asked,

  
"You'll know in time. Right now we gotta seek out my friend. Ready to take a look inside?" Mikleo asked causing Sorey's eyes to glitter in excitement,

  
"You bet! Lets go!" Sorey announced

  
____

Both boys are astounded by the awe and amazement of the City of Ladylake. Gears rotated along walls as steam hissed from pipes attached to buildings. Sounds of citizen's chatting mixed with the clattering of mechanics was enough for Sorey to gaze in awe. This city was so full of wonder and yet at the same time was full of underlying misery. Though water still ran, it was instead being used to power the various technological mechanisms.

  
Mikleo kept Sorey close by as they slowly made their way through the city, making sure that he was safe from harm. They already had enough trouble with Lunarre causing heavy damage to their ship and killing all their crew.

  
They soon made it to what looked like a shrine that looked abandoned. Statues were either cracking in places or were falling apart. What looked like rubbish was scattered among the various weeds that grew along the sides of the building,

  
"Noones been here in years it seems. How could the citizens of Ladylake do this?" Mikleo pondered as Sorey explored the front. He took in the features of what used to be a holy place. Stained glass windows were shattered and boarded up haphazardly with wood planks. The fences that snaked around it had rusted and worn due to time.

  
"This is beyond horrible..." Sorey said sadly,

  
Mikleo resorted to knocking twice up the door to which a loud eep emanated from it,

  
"Hey! It's me Mikleo. Lailah, you in there?" Mikleo said as the door slowly creaked open,

  
"Come in come in. Don't dilly dally!" The voice of a chirpy girl replied. Sorey and Mikleo both shrugged as they entered the building, shutting the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music that fits Ladylake's overall feel:  
> Clockwork - Philipp Klein (Epic Music / Steampunk Music) - https://youtu.be/DTf_VYDqPuE  
> Steampunk Music Compilation | CLOCKWORK LANDS | 1-Hour Mix - https://youtu.be/ioXEprtpx8Y  
> Hyperdimension Neptunia OST 03: Lastation's Theme - https://youtu.be/wTPBL2taSwQ


	6. Ladylake - City of Prejudice Part 2

"I'm coming down, just stay right there!" The voice of Lailah echoed through the dilapidated insides of the shrine. Despite this area being hidden from the outside, it still looked a state. Cracks snaked up walls and debris was scattered all over the place, save for the middle of the shrine where a crudely constructed oak table was placed, which contained a myriad of things. Loose gears, struts and small crystals lay haphazardly upon its surface. A small oil lamp lit up said area and was starting to dim. The only other light source was from the ruined stained glass windows, which let in streaks of coloured light,

"Still as messy as ever eh Lailah?" Mikleo mused as Sorey gazed around. "She's always like this Sorey. Don't worry"

  
"I'm not worried about all that. It's just....how did this once beloved shrine turn into something so....huh?" Sorey began before a woman entered the room from the back. Her pale hair tipped in pinkish red was swept up into a ponytail and her scarlet and white clothes had small black oil stains from some experiment gone wrong. Upon her head was a large pair of brass goggles with green lenses,

  
"Oh silly me. I wasn't expecting you to come here so soon" Lailah said joyously before turning to Sorey "And you must be Sorey right? Pleasure to meet you...assuming this is our first meeting hmm?"

  
"Anyway, we need to discuss some things with you regarding...well...is it better we go the back to talk?" Mikleo suggested, gesturing to Sorey's uncovered left arm where one of his markings was, still encircled by glyphs. Lailah at first looked puzzled but then her eyes widened, 

  
"Of course...follow me" She replied leading both boys deeper into the building where she had set up a sort of living space. An old couch was on one wall, along with an old mattress with sheets thrown on it. A coffee table held many books and reading material, some of which the two boys hadn't seen before. A contraption resembling a coffee machine was set upon another crudely nailed together table,

  
"Cozy looking area you got here Lailah" Sorey said as he perched himself upon the old couch,

  
"Lets start with those markings that Sorey has. Do you know anything about them apart from what we already know?" Mikleo asked as Lailah looked closer at the one visible mark. Curiously turning her head and gently poking at Sorey's arm, she sighed,

  
"All I know is...is that these marks are from a gruelling shardbinding ritual. But I don't know who would do such a thing." Lailah responded

  
"We already know about that. We need to know who fronted these rituals to begin with and why" Mikleo demanded causing Lailah to flinch, "I'm begging you Lailah. You of all people should know about these things!"

  
"I couldn't say. But I know from rumours that he's an enemy of the Hyland Technocyborg army...and that...well...he did cruel things to those he...well...chose to be put under the ritual" Lailah stuttered,

  
"It's okay if you don't want to tell us everything right away...but we need answers. Why don't you come along with us? Your insight could prove handy to us"Sorey suggested causing Lailah to beam a smile,

  
"I may have just the thing!" She said reaching out and grabbing a small box where a Purple Shard lay inside, "Call it a gift. A friendly, heartwarming gift!"  
"Is that another shard? Where did you get this?" Mikleo asked,

  
"Does that matter right now? It's another shard. Another ability I can use" Sorey said in delight but then remembered the last time he got pierced by a shard. He remembered how it caused him so much pain. But if he can take this shard into his own being, he'll not feel the pain as much. "Err which ability is in this one?"

  
"It's one of my favourites. Not tested it myself but i heard it creates a massive fireball wherever you cast it. Useful for blowing stuff up" Lailah explained, opening the box and all of then watched as the shard floated for a while, aimed at Sorey's chest and then,

  
_***Stab crackle, crash*** _

  
Sorey screamed in pain but not as much as the first shard. He felt the shard meld with his own being and he breathed a sigh of relief "That didn't hurt as much..."

  
**Ability Acquired: Flame Cannon**

  
"Now you have that. Why not..." Lailah began before she could hear banging coming from the front of the shrine,

  
"Someone must have seen us enter this area! Lailah , we've got to escape!" Mikleo said as the door was being banged upon by what sounded like metallic fists, 

  
"There's an area at the very back but that was sealed of by me ages ago!" Lailah replied. Sorey knew what he needed to do. He ran to that area, aimed his right hand and then a burst of intense fire shot out, burning the wood that had barricaded a hole in the wall,

  
"We can go through here! Everyone! Let's go!" Sorey ordered

  
Could things get worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter  
> The Alchemist's Tower: https://youtu.be/jRBydXa55z4


	7. Ladylake - City of Prejudice Part 3

"Lailah, do you have any idea where this alley leads to?" Sorey asked as they ran down a tight and cramped alleyway behind the shrine. It appeared to have not been tended to in what seemed like years. Old flyers, rusted metals and full to bursting rubbish bags were strewn about,

  
"I wouldn't know. Remember I sealed that hole years ago" Lailah responded, as she nearly tripped over a stray broken glass bottle of Hyland Hooch,

  
"Well we need to get out of this area. I think the smell is making me feel nauseous" Mikleo sighed, trying to cover his nose up with his hand "Wish someone would clear this area up, its a right state"

  
They continued down, pushing debris out of the way and Sorey using his Flame Cannon ability to blow up more boarded up areas. He was careful not to let splinters and shards of metal strike any of his allies.

  
After what seemed like ages, they somehow managed to exit the long forgotten alleyways into what looked like a well preserved area of the city. There were still gears spinning around to power things but there was more natural elements to the area. Large pots filled with white flowers were scattered throughout and the metal gates that were in front of each of the lavish houses had a certain sparkle to them, like they were meticulously cared for.

  
"Well this is an area i haven't seen before" Lailah said in glee as she took in the splendour of the architecture. Everything there seemed to be working like a well oiled machine, no pun intended,

"Well what do we do now? I doubt those things that were chasing us will come down here" Sorey said, causing Mikleo to sigh heavily,

  
"In any case Sorey, maybe there's someone here who can stop those pesky things before they can get to you..." Mikleo began before a young woman's voice broke the silence,

  
"What are you three doing here? Wait....no...your one of them aren't you?!" said the young woman in shock. All of them turned to see a finely dressed lady with pale blonde hair tied in a side ponytail with unruly bangs. Her attire was pale pink, high class, with several leather pieces trimmed in gold. A small hat adorned her hair, which sported a plumage of feathers and a large spear was on her back,

  
"H-hey who are you?" Sorey was quick to ask before the young woman noticed the rose like marking on Sorey's uncovered arm where his cape had shifted. Her eyes lit up,

  
"F-forgive me. I've never seen someone like you before..a-a shardbinder i mean. My name is Alisha Diphda and …" Alisha began before several blue garbed cyborg sildiers barged through the gate, each one lifeless and devoid of any emotion,

  
"Surrender the shardbinder. Surrender the shardbinder" Their robotic voices howled in unison, waving their fists that had now turned into pointed spears,

  
"What do we do now?" Mikleo said in a panic. He was about to summon his staff but not before Alisha turned to them,

  
"Go to my manor at the end of the path. You'll be safe there. Now go!" She ordered as she turned to the group of soldiers in front of her "Cease this at once. As princess of Hyland, I order you to return to your normal duties!"

  
"You heard her Sorey! Let's move!" Lailah said before they rushed off deeper into the district.

  
Finding Alisha's manor was easier said than done as each building was more of less the same, with white flower pots in front of each one and each gate bearing the same curvy design. Lailah looked around her and noticed one manor with its gates flung open, with pale pink flowerbeds in front of it,

  
"Maybe that's her manor?" Lailah muttered before grabbing both Sorey and Mikleo's arms and dragging them to it,

  
"Gah! Lailah what are you..." Mikleo cried out in shock as they were pulled into what looked like a lavish front garden. Many flowers bloomed here in neat rows. A contraption that resembled a sprinkler was carefully watering said plants,

"This looks way too fancy" Sorey commented upon seeing not just flowers but detailed pieces of art made with gears and struts mixed with crystals and stone,

  
"Glad you found my place of residence okay!" Alisha said as she entered, her spear gripped in her right hand. Sorey noticed the finer details of the spear; the small engravings upon the blade, the gears that decorated it and the long strip of pink cloth wrapped around the bottom of the spear head, 

  
"To be honest we did get a bit lost. Everything around here looks the same" Mikleo sighed as Sorey scratched the back of his head,

  
"Were those soldiers a problem? Seemed like you resolved it fairly quickly" Sorey quickly asked to which Alisha interjected,

  
"They had been given strict orders to capture any shardbinder they came across. Thankfully they listened to reason and are now patrolling the lower reaches of Ladylake. I can assure you they won't bother you for the time being"

  
"That's a good sign. I was getting worried if Sorey was ever caught by those....things" Lailah inquired,

  
"They are no more than machines programmed by a higher authority. In any case would you please make yourselves at home in my manor. I assume you've had a rough trip here and could use a well needed rest and respite?" Alisha insisted,

"This is well deserved, id say" Mikleo said before glancing at Sorey, "And you need a much needed bath...and a change of clothes"

  
_Was the blessing of Lady Luck upon this team?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:
> 
> Noble's district: Dark Steampunk Music - Illusions and Smoke - https://youtu.be/U0yUBkFDEG0  
> March of the Hyland cyborg soldiers: Mekanika (Industrial/Steampunk Music): https://youtu.be/mtNDm8DuFzE  
> Respite: Professor Edgar Winkle's Invention - https://youtu.be/wHnWUI5p204
> 
> Art for this chapter will be coming soon :)


	8. Safety Within The Madness

Alisha had led her guests inside her stately manor, which seemed bigger on the inside as opposed to the outside. The décor was easy on the eyes yet felt homely and welcoming. The floors were of polished wood and the walls were of a soft mauve. Upon said walls were lavish paintings, each one depicting landscapes of various places.

  
She had led them into her study which was also lavishly decorated. A grand piano was in one corner and looked to be untouched. A fireplace crackled at the far end with couches set in a circle not far from it. The metallic ticking of a clock could be heard,

  
"Please make yourselves at home. I'll ask my lady in waiting for some tea" Alisha said happily before excusing herself, leaving Sorey, Mikleo and Lailah to their own devices.

  
"I've never seen a place this lavish before!" Lailah chimed as she sat herself down upon one of the couches, crossing her legs and leaning back, causing Mikleo to cock his eyebrows,

  
"You have been at that dilapidated shrine for what I can presume is years so I'm not surprised" Mikleo said, perching himself upon one of the couches, taking out his journal and proceeded to write in it. He had to record what had transpired so far, the run in with monsters on the ship, defeating Lunarre and the trouble that had occurred in Ladylake. Sorey on the other hand, had settled into another of the couches, making sure not to sit on his ponytail. He made sure to shift it so it falls over his right shoulder. Upon noticing this, Mikleo looks up from his book, "I can cut your hair later on if its that much of a problem" He suggested causing Sorey to sigh,

  
"Its not a problem! Besides I kind of like my hair as is" Sorey said casually. It was then that Alisha came back with her lady in waiting along with a large platter. A large ceramic teapot held a pleasant smelling tea and upon the platter were several highly decorated mugs. Sorey could smell the tea as it was being poured. It was almost florally …almost familiar,

  
As soon as the tea was poured and everyone had a mug, the lady in waiting left them, shutting the door behind her. Then Alisha took a seat next to Sorey, holding her teacup in between her hands,

  
"I just wanted to thank you for helping us earlier. Without your help, we would have been done for" Sorey began, taking a small sip of his tea. before setting it down on the coffee table,

  
"It was no problem at all. Really. To think I'd meet a real shardbinder. I've heard horror stories about them and now I see you in the flesh with those markings upon you" Alisha replied,

  
"Alisha, if I may ask. Why do you take such an interest in Sorey. I know he's a shardbinder and all but we don't even know why this whole shardbinding thing even started. Maybe you know something?" Mikleo inquired, taking a sip of his tea,

  
"Well I've done some research into the whole thing and what I found wasn't pretty" Alisha said sadly before turning to Sorey, "Sorey, I need to ask you. No I need to ask all of you here. Do you know about the two types of people born into this world?"

  
"Let me guess. Those born with magical abilities like me and Mikleo and those who are fully human right?" Lailah answered back,

  
"Correct. It has been this way for as long as time itself. But then something happened. 1000 years ago, a new type of magic was discovered. The art of shardbinding. It allowed normal humans to wield powerful magic but at a price, for they would be hunted down and their bodies would be marked by rose like markings. It was at the same time that demons started to attack. I've heard tales of a rogue shardbinder whose arm was consumed but that's about it" Alisha explained as Mikleo's eye's widened,

  
"Then what? What happened to the art? Did it disappear?" He asked,

  
"It was sealed away and life returned to normal. Instead of reliance over magic, people would pray to the Gods, worship deity's and shrines were populated. But then...nothing lasts" Alisha said sadly sipping her tea once before before setting it down,

  
"It was rediscovered recently according to my research, but exactly when is a mystery" Lailah chimed in, taking a long gulp of her tea,

"That explains why that shrine you used to live in was a mess when we showed up" Sorey answered, "But it doesn't explain why Ladylake is like this. All those gears, steam power and whatnot"

"It was due to politics within the royal family. They only saw the idea of magic as evil and satanic, and the threat that a shardbinder would do if they entered the city, so over time, this city became a utopia of machinery and industry, rejecting any forms of magic and outlawing it. That's why those guards were after you. They knew you were a shardbinder. It's imprinted in their programming" Alisha paused before continuing "But I knew that shardbinders weren't bad people. That's why I've been campaigning to loosen the laws...and so far its not good. The laws are still tight on magic and shardbinding"

"Anything else we should know Alisha?" Mikleo asked,

  
"That's about all I know. I wish I knew more about shardbinding but the royal library only holds so much information" Alisha sighed, finishing her tea, "Well whilst I was speaking to my lady in waiting, I arranged rooms for you to sleep in. I'm not letting you go out there again for a while"

  
"That's certainly a surprise. Well Sorey, looks like you'll be getting a well deserved bath after all" Mikleo joked

  
"I can arrange for a bath to be run if you like. Also if you need new clothes whilst your old ones are being washed, don't be afraid to ask. My seamstress will take care of everything" Alisha added, 

  
"Your being very generous towards us" said Lailah. Alisha beamed a smile in her direction,

  
"I've had people take care of me for years. It's about time I took care of someone for a change!" Alisha said smiling,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter! :D  
> Alisha's manor: La Rencontre - https://youtu.be/Ty32VGSXiAE  
> Recollection of years past - Gothic Music - Old Music Box - https://youtu.be/Vcpdg30p8bE


	9. Much Needed Pampering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect some fluff...and bubbles. Aka. two bros chilling in the bathroom,

"Well the bath has been run. Shall we?" Mikleo said before they went into the bathroom. 

  
"I know we bathed together as kids but you don't have to come in here with me. I can bathe myself" Sorey protested as he took off his waistcoat and gauntlet  
"You haven't had a bath in 10 years and honestly I can't trust you to not drown in the bath. At least let me do your hair and scrub your back" Mikleo groaned as the door to the bathroom swung open. 

  
"Okay okay you win" Sorey laughed itching the back of his head,

  
It was a rather large room with a tub resembling a jacuzzi. Bottles of scented products were inside a small wicker basket beside the tub and large pale pink fluffy towels were in a pile on a chair next to the door. Thick wafts of steam rose up from the tub as piles of thick bubbles floated upon the surface of the water,  
"D'ya think Alisha is going over the top with our stay here?" Sorey inquired, taking off his shirt, pants, and removing the leather tie on his hair and his feather cuffs from his ears,

  
"Honestly I think she's giving us the same treatment as she did" Mikleo answered back, averting his gaze as Sorey sank into the tub, the thick bubbles and suds covering him from the chest down,

  
"Yikes this is deep!! My legs don't reach the bottom" Sorey laughed as he latched onto the side of the bath as his legs dangled in the water,

  
"At least you didn't accidentally drown yourself, now come here and let me wash your hair" Mikleo replied, grabbing a stool and setting it next to the tub. Sitting upon it and taking his gloves off, he proceeded to thread through Sorey's locks with a brush, gently untangling any knots he came across. He did hear the occasional whine from Sorey (which was to be expected), only for Mikleo himself to mutter 'sorry' and be extra gentle with his hair. He even snipped the split ends,

  
Next was hair washing. Mikleo had picked up something from the basket that was neon pink and smelled strongely of various flowers. If it looked like shampoo, then it would work on Sorey's locks,

  
As soon as the stuff was applied to his hair, Sorey could sniff it. It was overpowering to be sure, but it did a good job of deep conditioning and strengthens his hair,  
"You doing okay in there Sorey?" Mikleo asked as soon as he got all the suds of of his hair using a combo of the baths own water and his own water magic,

  
"I think so...still can't reach the bottom of the tub though..." Sorey replied, causing Mikleo to chuckle. His hand reached for a bath sponge and proceeded to scrub Sorey's back, moving his long locks out of the way. Mikleo noticed another glyph encircled rose, gracing his upper back to the right side,

  
"Hey, Mikleo..." Sorey asked causing Mikleo to cock his head to the side. "I was wondering....where did you hide me when I was zonked out all those years?"  
Mikleo sighed. Shall I tell him the truth or....should I avoid the question?

  
"I carried you to a manner of places. Mostly ruins brimming with knowledge and begging to be explored. But I had to make sure you..." Mikleo began before a soft tapping on the door alerted the two fo them, "Oh come in!" He said. The door opened and Alisha entered, taking care to avert her eyes,

  
"Oh, enjoying your bath Sorey?" She gingerly asked, 

  
"It's great! Do baths always stay hot like this?" Sorey replied causing Alisha to chuckle,

  
"Indeed. This bath is powered by a generator so the water always stays hot and the special formula i put in makes it so the bubbles are always thick" She replied, keeping her back turned as she heard Sorey get out of the tub,

  
"This is interesting technology" Mikleo added, wrapping one of the biggest towels around Sorey's chest and securing it in place,

  
"Gah Mikleo not so tight!" Sorey protested. The his hair was rubbed down by another towel before being secured in a hair turban,

  
"May I turn around now?" Alisha asked,

  
"He's covered so don't worry. Now what is it you came in here for?" Mikleo replied,

  
"Well our seamstress has made Sorey some new clothes and has left them in your guest room. I hope they are to his liking" Alisha beamed,

  
"Wonder what they are?" Sorey pondered, picking up his feather ear cuffs and hair tie,

  
"I think they are just perfect" Alisha said happily, clapping hands together "Our seamstress is quite skilled in making fashion that is modern and chic"  
"C'mon I wanna see!" Sorey protested,

  
"I'll show you to your room then. If you need any assistance please let me know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: (Its relaxation music i think)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivLG77Dgf94


	10. Time with a Friend

The room where Sorey, Lailah and Mikleo were sharing was both spacious and homely, like the rest of the manor's interior. Three large beds took up one section of the wall, each one decorated with pale lilac bedding. Much like the study where they were previously, there was a small fireplace that let out gentle streams of warm light and a couch was nearby with several scatter cushions upon it. A coffee table held a few books, which Mikleo didn't hesitate to have a look at as he sat cross-legged upon his bed, boots kicked off and laid in a pile. Sorey however was still wrapped in his towel as he inspected the clothes that Alisha had graciously left him.

  
It was very similar to his old blue shirt and pants, except the sleeves were longer, the collar had a ribbon at the neck and had secured cuffs. The jacket was of a deep royal blue with flared sleeves, a slight peplum at the back and had chains securing the front. There was also a lengthy roll of black ribbon that Sorey used as a makeshift hair tie to hold his ponytail back,.

  
"You gonna try it on?" Mikleo asked, lowering the book he was reading,

  
"Yeah I am. Just don't peek okay?" Sorey replied causing Mikleo to chuckle before he resumed to reading said book, flicking to the next page with this thumb,

  
A few minutes went by and Mikleo once again lowered his book to see if Sorey had put on his new clothes. To his delight, he had,

  
"Looking good. So you can put lipstick on a pig eh?" Mikleo said amusingly causing the younger boy to moan,

  
"Yes Mikleo we get it" Sorey pouted as Lailah and Alisha entered the room,

  
"Oh my. Your seamstress did a magnificent job" Lailah beamed rushing over to Sorey to inspect his new attire, flicking down her magnifying goggles "The fine stitching, the simple yet elegant details. It's perfect!" 

  
"He looks wonderful. I'm sure my seamstress is giving herself a high five for her work!" Alisha said, smiling before turning to Sorey, "It's nearlly sundown, would you like to have a walk with me through the Royal district? I thought you may need to give your legs a stretch"

  
Sorey nodded, which caused Mikleo to frown, "Won't those cyborg...guard things be out at this time. Isn't that a little risky?"

  
"Don't worry. They are usually patrolling the lower district so there's no chance of running into them. If there are any ill escort you back to the manor since their current programming prevents them from coming anywhere near the manor. Well Sorey...shall we?"

  
"Of course. Mikleo. Lailah. What will you do when im out?" Sorey asked,

  
"Honestly i'll be engrossed in these books. I'll see if i can find anything regarding the shardbinding thing" Mikleo replied.

  
"Ill keep Mikleo company and maybe order some tea" Lailah said, flicking up her goggles, and setting herself down on the couch, kicking off her short boots,

  
___

  
Even when bathed in the glow of the sunset, the royal district still looked like there was some underlying misery. Though the white flowers and polished metals of the gates were pristine, there was still something off. Like this area was perfect. Too perfect...and Sorey knew all too well. Upon noticing the young boy's worried expression, she acted,

  
"Sorey? Are you okay?" Alisha asked gently causing him to flash a smile. It looked forced, "I'm being serious! There's something on your mind that you weren't able to tell me"

  
He had to admit it. He couldn't force his happy go lucky nature any more and so, he let down his guard,

  
"I've just been thinking about it all. The whole shardbinding thing" Sorey finally admitted. "I don't understand why I was put through this and I don't know who did it"

  
"We'll find out who did this to you. Don't worry" Alisha replied,

  
"No its not just me. There were probably countless others who were put through it. I can't imagine the pain they went through" Sorey said, placing his hand over his chest where one of his marks was, 

  
"What can you remember?" Alsiah asked before putting a reassuring hand on Sorey's shoulder and rubbing it "If you dont want to answer that, its okay"

  
"It's okay Alisha. I don't remember anything before I woke from my coma. Its all a blur. Like my memories were somehow wiped clean" Sorey replied almost in a soft whisper, as if what he was trying to recall hurt, "I want this to stop"

  
"The shardbinding?" Alsiha inquired,

  
"Yes. I want that art to be destroyed. I want those who were forced into the ritual to be cured. I want them all to live as normal humans and not just..." Sorey paused "...abominations"

  
Alisha's expression held a look of worry .She had never seen Sorey like this...so tormented by his own past that he can't recall. Her worries were put on hold when the moon slowly slid into the sky,

  
"Its getting dark and you look ready to collapse. Shall we go back to the manor?" Alisha suggested causing Sorey to nod.

  
___

  
As soon as Sorey entered the guestroom, Lailah was already on her fourth cup of tea, her legs tucked under her,

  
"Oh Sorey! Welcome back!" Lailah said, putting down her mug,

  
"You would not believe what Lailah was doing whilst you were out" Mikleo said almost smirking "She's gone through so much tea, its unbelievable" Lailah pouted,

  
"Did NOT! I was on my fourth cup!" Lailah protested,

  
"Yeah sure...keep telling yourself that. Pretty soon you'll be more tea than human at this rate" Mikleo retorted whilst trying to stifle a laugh,

  
"Okay guys geez" Sorey chuckled before retreating to his bed, taking off his jacket and shirt, foldin the up and putting them beside his bed. "Anyway I think i'll hit the hay" Mikleo closed his book and placed it on the side table. "Tomorrow will be yet another day...but at least were safe here....for now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter! :D
> 
> The Royal District at Night - Love Nikki OST - Volume 2 Chapter 2 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMrbW02yNHE


	11. Letters 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters from around 10 years ago....give or take

Dear Lailah,  
Its been a long time. How have you been faring?   
Sorey is still under that blasted coma. I was glad to get him out of there before they could any more damage to him. He's still breathing though so that's a good sign?  
Gods i hate *crackle* for what his alchemists did to him. He didn't deserve this....he never should have been put through that. I could tell they were making him malleable to comply with the ritual. I never should have worked for *crackle*in the first place. His *crackle crackle* seemed too good to be true. Gah...is it my fault? No....he tagged along with me...  
 _*the rest of the letter has been torn*_

Dear Mikleo,  
That sounds horrible. I hope Sorey is alright? Did you seal the *crackle* on his body. Double check! Make sure that every single one has been sealed. You know the incantation to seal the *crackle* right?  
If things get worse, let me know! I'm trying here to find a solution to all this. Sadly the whole *crackle* thing is outlawed here.  
 _*the rest of the letter has been torn*_

Dear Lailah,  
I've sealed all the *crackle* on his body and they should hold for now. Got to get him out of these rags before he freezes to death. Thankfully were hiding in the *crackle* ruins and *crackle* is close by. I'll see if i can get him some clothes and a thick blanket,  
Poor Sorey... *tearstain* you didn't deserve that... *crackle* will pay!

Dear Mikleo,  
Sorey will be alright as long as you keep him safe. Hide him wherever you can...I promise you, he will awaken and be there when he does. No matter where you are, stay by his side. Talk to him. He may not respond but i assure you he'll be listening to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to add some juicy info and maybe a tiny bit of lore...


	12. Waking Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will get kinda dark so be warned. This is also the first in many proper flashback chapters which will provide just enough tidbits of information. The letters chapter before this one kinda fits in the whole flashback thing.

_10 years ago..._

  
_"My Liege, the chamber has been prepared for the ritual. The subject X07 has been setup ready. Do you need me to do anything else?"_

  
_"That will be all. Has he been conditioned?"_

  
_"We have done what we can and he's really out of it. No spark of life lies in his eyes now. It won't be long before his body will take the crystal shards"_

  
_"And take them he shall. He's such a pure specimen. Too bad the other's didn't follow in his footsteps"_

  
___

  
_The chamber echoed with the sounds of footsteps as several alchemists garbed in the same brown robes drag a young boy towards a platform. His body was covered only by a thin layer of dirtied and tattered rags and his once sparkling green eyes were dull, lifeless. Like his soul had been plucked out._

  
___

  
**Gah what is this? What's going on? Those robes...those masks...oh dear God what's going on? Why can't I move...wait wait no! Don't. C'mon body. Move. Escape. Find Mikleo...**

  
__

  
_"He's regaining his mind. Quick! The ritual! Do it now!!"_

  
**No. Don't. Please! Stop this! Mikleo! MIKLEO!**

  
__

  
_"By the great God *crackle* we offer this body to you. These shards, your life force upon this world. This specimen, your host to do as you will._ _By my will. I send these shards upon you!"_

  
*stab, crack, shatter*

  
**Gahhhhhhhhh!**

  
One shard struck him in the chest, its mark being left upon him, a blooming glass stained rose and another pierced through his back. Echoes of screams filled the chamber...

  
**Oh dear God someone get me out of this!**

  
Another struck his left arm, the screams continued,

  
"This shard will complete the ritual...now where to put it..."

  
__

  
*glass shatters*

  
"So...ey...rey...Sor...ey....w...ake...up"

  
___

  
Sorey woke up in a blind sweat, heavily breathing and trying to stop himself from panicking. He curled up on his side as he began to visibly shake, his hands gripped onto the night shirt he was wearing.  
"That....nightmare" Sorey muttered, tears slowly beginning to drip down his face. He was terrified. Just what was it did he see? A sacrificial rite? Noone knew that deep down, Sorey was suffering. Little by little his innocence was slowly drifting away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music that fits this chapter:  
> Ritual Casting - The Conjuring OST - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaWiq9HATdM  
> (Aftermath of the Nightmare) Ólafur Arnalds, Alice Sara Ott - Reminiscence - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ktp2Tjfi5ko


	13. Prelude to Conflict Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OST for this chapter will be added at a later date.

It had been 3 days since Sorey and his friends had taken up residence within Alisha's manor and so far nothing out of the ordinary happened. Everyday they were awoken by the tantalizing smell of breakfast and every evening they would sleep. Today was a day that would turn out to be eventful...for all the wrong reasons.

  
Alisha had decided to make sure things at the manor were alright with her guests. 3 Days had passed and yet this was the first time in a long while that she had real company. She had finally met a real life shardbinder and was able to relay what she had discovered. Yet it felt like there was always more to the story. She had no clue of Sorey's life pre-ritual and even his sudden amnesia didn't help. There had to be more, even if digging for said information was going to be almost impossible.

  
She observed the three of them within the study as the warm light of day cascaded through the windows. She could see Sorey in his new garb. He had a genuine look of happiness but even still, smiles like that held pain. Even Alisha knew that. She knew that all too well.

  
She walked down the hall towards her veranda when someone quietly slipped through her door. A magenta haired woman wearing elegant blue armour, 

  
"Lady Alisha...Bartlow wants to see you. Its urgent" She said 

  
"Lady Maltran...lets talk about this on the way to the palace" Alisha replied as she slowly and quietly closed the door behind her. Maltran stood fast, her spear upon her back. The walk to the palace was but a silent one until Alisha spoke,

  
"What does Bartlow want?"

  
Maltran kept her gaze downwards, like she was hiding something vital. No that couldn't be it. What was their to hide from her student?

  
"It's best you take it up with Bartlow. When he gave me the order to summon you, I knew something was up. His eyes told me everything. It's dire" Maltran replied leading Alisha into the palace.

  
From wall to wall were several of the technocyborg soldiers, each one upright and astute, metallic hands in a salute. Alisha held her tongue. These soldiers weren't stupid by any means. They were controlled by Bartlow, the puppeteer himself. A flick of the wrist and he can control them. No words were needed, just a simple command,

  
The meeting room was both large and ominous with a large table in the middle. A lone figure was sat at the far end, hands clasped,

  
"Ah Lady Alisha. I see you have accepted my summons" Bartlow began, eyes fixed on Alisha,

  
"Indeed I did. Now tell me why you wanted me here. What purpose is for my visit?" Alisha sternly replied,

  
"A little birdie told me you have a shardbinder under your protection yes? That boy who came into our prestigious Ladylake, hmm?" Bartlow said, his voiced laced with poison. His tone of voice made Alisha wince. What did he want with Sorey?

  
"T...that's none of your concern!..." Alisha began before being cut off,

  
"Yet your campaigning seems to have fallen on deaf ears. No one in this city would hear your pleas of leaving shardbinders alone. You know full well that's not how we work yes? We keep them out so our citizens can be safe. You see these...ahem...Shardbinders are lower class citizens. They don't deserve the luxury or the treatment of us normal folk..." Bartlow explained, as Alisha's iris's shrank. How dare he say that about Sorey?! 

  
"Is that what you think. You don't think these shardbinders can't be saved...or return to normal lives. You're wrong Bartlow!" Alisha spat,

  
"I wasn't done. However this boy...he can be useful to us...in the war efforts against Rolance. His power will bring us victory. Think about it, he can bring Rolance to its knees..."

  
"Even though he's not strong enough to take on a full army! He only just woke up from his slumber and the first thing you want to do is send him into combat with those with no magical power?! How sick can you be? It's like he's a pawn!" Alisha retorted, slamming her hands on the table, causing Bartlow's teacup to shake upon its saucer,

  
"A useful one indeed. Now if you don't bring him to me. I'll be sure to get my soldiers to drag him kicking and screaming. Your choice"

  
**_Sorey! I need to get you out of Ladylake...before those soldiers get to you first! Getting you to Marlind will ensure you'll be safe!_ **


	14. Prelude to Conflict Part 2

_**"Now if you don't bring him to me. I'll be sure to get my soldiers to drag him kicking and screaming. Your choice"** _

  
The words of Bartlow still rang in Alisha's mind as she managed to exit the royal palace, sweat dripping from her forehead. She knew what she had to do and she wasn't going to let Sorey be thrusted upon a battlefield. That thought nearly drove Alisha crazy.

  
She slowly but steadily made her way to her manor, keeping watch over any technocyborg soldiers lurking about. She knew the royal district where she resided was protected from them but knowing Bartlow, that could all change. He had the means to reprogram them. He had the means to break and enter into Alisha's manor and steal Sorey away. He was capable of doing just that.

  
Making sure not to make any noise, she slipped into her manor and slowly but surely closed the door behind her with a satisfying click. She could hear Sorey and Mikleo teasing each other from the study and she smiled.

  
_"They have no idea what Bartlow's gonna do. Think Alisha think. How can I get them to Marlind without making it look suspicious? Oh who am I kidding? I'll probably make some sad excuse to get him and his friends out"_

  
Then she remembered the libraries that Marlind had. Maybe the books there would help with finding out about shardbinding? Would that be enough to convince her friends to get as far from Ladylake as possible?

  
Alisha made her way into the study, whilst trying to keep a fake smile on her. She didn't want Sorey to catch on to what Bartlow was doing.

  
"Ah Alisha! Where've you been?" Sorey asked as Mikleo closed yet another book he had finished,

  
"I was called to the palace. Nothing major really" Alisha lied. There was something major going on and it was to do with Sorey. "Say Sorey, Mikleo, Lailah. Why don't we travel to Marlind. I hear they have a library that's brimming full of information and whatnot?" Mikleo's eyebrows rose

  
"Information you say?" He said, almost surprised. "That might seem useful to us as the information here seems sparse enough even with the books around here. Lailah, what do you think?"

  
"Yeah Marlind seems like the best place to check out. I could even find out how to extract shards and do all sorts of things with them" The thought of making use of such things made Lailah giggle with delight.

  
"From what I've read, their culture is truly fascinating. They say that Marlind's great tree protects the town and it's home to many artisans and poets. They say many authors were born in Marlind and gained their knowledge and imagination from the great tree's pollen. You could say its a place where fairies roam and where nature runs wild, free from technology"

  
"Seems were all in agreement here. We'll set out tonight!" Alisha suggested causing Sorey's eyebrow to raise,

  
"Tonight? Why not now? It's pretty light out" Sorey asked before Alisha got really close up to him, staring daggers. She couldn't keep this a secret any longer. She had to tell him the sorta- real reason they would set out at night,

"Its better that we do Sorey. Otherwise he'll be after you" Alisha warned, slowly pulling away. Sorey looked confused,

"Whose after me? Alisha, are you okay?!" Sorey began to speak before she cut him off, 

"Look I'll tell you the reason when were in Marlind. It's best we sneak out of Ladylake under the cover of dark when theres less patrols about. You keep behind me and ill disable any patrols on our way" Alisha said, slowly pacing around,

"So once were out of Ladylake we'll be able to escape?" Mikleo asked, "Which brings the question why you kept us in your manor in the first place. I get that you were trying to protect us, but from what?" 

"Like I said, I'll tell you all in Marlind where we'll be away from the guard's prying ears and eyes. Listen up! The route were going to take is the shortest route to Marlind but I'd keep our weapons on hand in case anything should attack us" Alisha suggested before sighing "But the problem is that the bridge that leads there was destroyed not too long ago and its a slow go to repair it"

  
"I could try and freeze a way across but i'd need some form of foundation to do so...I assume there's nothing for my ice magic to hang onto?" Mikleo suggested before Lailah perked up.

  
"Oh I happen to know someone who can help. Someone who can manipulate the earth. We should make a detour to the Rayfalke Spiritcrest and find her..." Lailah began before pausing "But I doubt she'd want to help us. She guards the Spiritcrest with her own life, scaring those with the stories of a 'dragon' who rests upon it's peak"

  
"Dragon? Surely they are nothing more than fairytales..." Alisha said before turning to Sorey and glancing at the area where one of his marks lay "Though if shardbinders exist, then so can anything out of the ordinary...dragons included"

  
"We should start packing. I hope this person you mention, Lailah, will be able to assist us" Mikleo sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to change the ending of this chapter slightly to fit more with Alisha's depiction.


	15. Prelude to Conflict Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might get a little dicey so proceed with caution

  
Ladylake. Even when plunged into the inkiness of night still held dread. Even as gears slowly clinked and steam steadily hissed. What kept it somewhat lit was the faint glow of lamps bolted onto the buildings.

  
All of them were huddled behind one of these said buildings and watched as a soldier marched past, its joints clanking and mechanical voice uttering the same programmed words.

  
Sorey held his breath. Escaping Ladylake was no easy feat. It was easier getting in than getting out, even with these soldiers programmed to high alert and patrolling. He knew they were up to something but couldn't figure out what. 

  
Alisha was insistent on keeping a lookout for patrols and would usher the rest of them to follow. If she knew anything, it was that she knew the patrol routes of the soldiers and their range of sight,

  
"I trust you to get us out of here" Sorey said in a hushed whisper as they darted to another building,

  
"Just keep near me and we'll get you out..." Alisha began, picking up a small rock and throwing it not far from another soldier, causing its line of sight to be diverted to the rock. She then proceeded to strangle said guard with her spear, decapitating it, before retreating to the shadows of the building,

"That was way too close Alisha" Mikleo commented, keeping his grip on his staff "You sure you know what your doing?"

  
"I assure you I know what i'm doing. But we should be careful regardless. If one of them sees us, they will all divert to this location" Alisha explained quietly, as she ushered her friends to dash to the next building. She took notice of the stack of metal cards in Lailah's hand and a small plan formulated, "Lailah, can you take out that guard over there with your...whatever those things are?"

  
Lailah got a tad jumpy but remained calm, raising one of her metal cards and throwing it a short distance from the guard. With a flick of her wrist, a burst of flames ignited it, causing the guard to burn and short circuit. "It's known as a Talises, magic daggers that can be thrown and thus have magic activate through them. Quite handy for staying out of harms way" 

  
Sorey watched as Lailah's card flew straight back to her as if tethered by some sort of magical wire. It was surprising to say the least. Ladylake was bursting to the seams in technology but this is the first time he saw someone, a resident mind you, use some form of magic. Things weren't adding up and Sorey knew that deep down. He knew that Lailah was born of magic after all. His thoughts were broken when Mikleo jabbed at his side with his staff,

  
"There's another guard up ahead, try your Cerulean Splash against it...but do it quietly!" Mikleo whispered, causing Sorey to somewhat smirk. He raised his arm and whispered the spell,

  
_Cerulean Splash..._

  
As soon as those words were uttered, a large bubble of water bounced harmlessly across the pavement, hitting the guard where the exposed wires are, causing said guard to short circuit and fall off the edge into the water below. There was a sickening metallic crunch as the now broken guard was crushed by the gears underneath the water's surface. That noise alone, did attract the attention of several other guards, who inspected the noise. Each one said some metallic sounding nonsense before retreating back to their posts.

  
Alisha peeked around the corner and saw the gates of Ladylake completely unguarded but she kept her spear out regardless. Whatever dangers lie on the other side were going to be more than the sorry excuses of Bartlow's guards.

  
"Were near the entrance...lets get out of here" Alisha said in a hushed tone, beckoning the group to follow her to the outside, to freedom.

  
___

Alisha breathed a sigh of relief as they fled from Ladylake's gates. She had managed to do something within her duty as a knight and that was to protect. Protecting Sorey and his friends. She wiped the sweat of her brow before placing her spear upon her back. Sorey however kept his sword out. He could feel that something wasn't right. His eyes shifted from left to right as his free hand charged another Cerulean Splash, the watery particles swirling around his fingers. His fears were soon confirmed.

  
"X07! We finally found you!" A booming voice called out from the inky darkness. Two people emerged clothed in dark brown plain robes that covered every inch of their body. Their faces were covered with all too familiar masks made of solid crystal; two black eyeholes were staring into Sorey's soul,

  
"10 years you've evaded us...wait till the boss hears about this!" The hooded man said, laughing and getting out a staff clad in crystal shards, "Surrender and we won't need to use force X07!"

  
It was at this moment when Sorey started to panic and Mikleo quickly noticed his friend grow wide eyed. He remembered it all. It was happening again. The pain, the torture. Those words said at his ritual. It all became clear,

  
_By the great God *crackle* we offer this body to you. These shards, your life force upon this world. This specimen, your host to do as you will._

  
**_Please don't take me. Leave me alone! Leave me alone!_ **

  
"Sorey? Sorey?!"Mikleo tried hard to keep his best friend under control. He held him in one arm and had his staff readied in the other, water magic swirling and dancing upon it's tip. Lailah followed suit, allowing her talises to fly in front of her; each one fizzing with magic,

  
"Looks like my duty isn't done yet" Alisha gasped before composing herself, readying her spear once more "I am Alisha Diphda of the Hyland family, what business do you have with Sorey?" She barked, 

  
"Were simply returning X07 to his rightful home and cell" The feminine of the two replied, her staff glittering with inhumane magic. Alisha scoffed. He wasn't some animal to be caged. He is a human being.

  
"He is under my protection. Should you disobey my request as princess of Hyland, I suggest you leave now!" Alisha growled, thrusting her spear as a sign of intimidation,

  
"Alisha. It's best we flee to Rayfalke and enlist Edna's help..."Lailah began before a bolt of magic nearly grazed her cheek. Her cards suddenly flared with explosive magic, causing bolts of flame to shoot out from them, hitting both alchemists and sending them flying, "How dare you try and hit a lady!"

  
Meanwhile Sorey was still held by Mikleo, who used his water magic to create a temporary shield to keep the both of them safe,

  
"Sorey? Sorey? Are you okay?" Mikleo gently asked. He could still feel him shudder, "Sorey, it's okay, its going to be okay. We'll get you to Marlind. Don't worry"

"They've come to take me....Mikleo....keep them away. Help me..."

  
Again and again the alchemists were thrown back after hit after hit of fire magic and ranged strikes from Alisha's spear,

  
"Looks like we can't get to him. We'll retreat for now but be warned that you'll be coming back to us in chains next time!" The female alchemist growled before they disappeared in a magical cloud of smoke. Alisha turned to both Sorey and Mikleo, who had let down his shield,

  
"Is Sorey okay?!" Alisha asked as she returned her spear to her back, "Sorey? Sorey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter:  
> Atrium Carceri - Path of Fallen Gods - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3V2-ZI0daM
> 
> (Yeah i got the Talises's thingies from PSO2)


	16. The Girl Who Guarded The Spiritcrest

A few hours ago...

  
"Brother....shhh its okay" A young girl said as she pressed her hand against the cool crystal cage that housed a horrifying sight. Within that dome was a human dragon hybrid with colourful glasslike scales. Large wings were pressed together upon its back and long talon like claws glinted in the light of the dome. What remained of this creature was a mop of short blonde hair with two long horns poking out, the last remenants of its human form "It's okay. Noone can get to you. You're safe upon this peak"

The dragon huffed sadly, pressing it's snout against the cage where the girl's hand was, tail swaying slowly, letting out a pained cry as it did so.  
"I'll find a way to heal you of this...thing. What those alchemists did to you was unforgivable..."

Present Day

Rayfalke Spiritcrest loomed over the party as it's peak stretched towards the heavens and was clouded in a thick grey fog. What looked like deep claw marks were gouged into the barren mountain face. Broken weapons were strewn about, possibly as a result of a battle that took place. 

Mikleo was busy carrying the unconscious Sorey up the mountain path. Whatever the alchemists did to him caused some form of mental break which caused him to faint. Alisha looked extremely concerned, walking next to him. 

"Poor Sorey. I've never seen him so...traumatized." Alisha said sadly as she kept hold of his sword, which had been put into its sheath.

"I assume those alchemists are what caused him to panic. I hope he recovers from this" Lailah interjects before pausing "But if not...he might be stuck like this forever"

"I thought I told people to stay away from the mountain!" A young girl's voice echoed causing the party to look where the voice was coming from. 

There stood a petite fair skinned girl with blonde hair styled in a side tail laced with green ribbon. Her white and yellow puffy dress was dirtied at the hem and the brown boots that graced her feet looked too large for her. She twirled an off white umbrella on her shoulder, as an orange mascot character dangled from it,

"This is Edna right? The one you told us about Lailah?" Alisha asked, causing her to nod,

"Indeed this is the earth master, Edna. Commander of rocks and mud" Lailah explained

"Lady Edna, we need your assistance to fix the bridge near Ladylake. Please offer your help" Alisha begged, causing the young girl to raise her eyebrow,

"Why should I help you? It's not like I asked for any assistance here and even so..." Edna paused, seeing the form that Mikleo was carrying. Her curiousity was piqued "And what of the lad you carry? Who is he?" She inquired, noticing the glass like markings on his exposed arm. She recognized those markings. Shard Bindings. To Edna, that wasn't natural by any means. She's seen them before...on her brother, the one who she kept safe upon the mountain peak in a dome she constructed with her own power. She turned around, opening her umbrella and began to slowly walk up the mountainside, "Come to my cabin. Its not far from here. Have him rest there. I'll decide from there if I want to travel with you"

\---

The cabin where Edna lived was dug into the side of the mountain face. It was a small but quaint home, with a bed in one corner and a cooking stove in the centre. An array of dried herbs were strung along the wall,

Mikleo gently placed Sorey upon the bed, making sure to stay nearby when he eventually awakens from his slumber. This felt like deja vu to him. Carrying him to various places and setting him down somewhere where he could sleep peacefully.

"So thats what happened?" Edna asked, sipping from her mug of earth brewed tea "Your travelling with him to learn about shardbinding....and you think Marlind hold the key huh?"

"Thats what weve been trying to tell you Lady Edna. Sorey plans on eradicating the art of Shardbinding and returning it to a world where noone needs to rely on artifical magic" Alisha explains. Edna hums in response, taking another sip of her tea,

"He's a brave one...but also stupid. More brave than stupid by the way your describing his plans" 

"He can make this happen" Mikleo said, keeping himself perched upon the bed, "Thats why we need you, Edna, to use your power to fix the bridge. Without your help, theres no other safe way of getting to Marlind"

"I'll hear it from the lad himself...speaking of which..." Edna began, before focusing her teal gaze upon Sorey. 

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking them several times before trying to sit up. At least he didn't fall down upon the mattress.

"Sorey? How are you feeling?" Alisha immediately asked as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. 

"H...how long was I out for?" Sorey asked sheeplishly,

"Long enough to make us worry!" Lailah said, in a panic "Don't scare us like that!"

"Heh im sorry about that. I can't always control if and when I collapse like that...wait.." Sorey began before noticing his surroundings "Where are we and whose that?"

Edna looked a little shocked. Surely he would have spoken to her in a more dignified way.

"I am Edna, protector of the Spiritcrest. Wielder of the Earth itself. Tell me Sorey, why would I, a maiden as delicate as me, would accompany you?"

"Then Edna, please I...we need your help. Without your power to manipulate the earth, we can't progress to Marlind and I need to know about the art of Shardbinding and what happened to me and those who suffered under the rituals. I want to know how to stop the art so people can live normal lives without being subjected to torture for artificial power. I want those who have indeed suffered to go back to the way they were, before the art was used. It sounds stupid what were about to do...but I believe there is a way to destroy the art and reverse the ritualistic changes brought about. I'm begging you Edna. Please assist us!" Sorey begged

Edna stared into Sorey's green eyes as he explained his reasoning and she herself felt a bit of pity for him. Maybe he can change her brother back to human form. Maybe he can save him.

"Well you've convinced me. I will accompany you but on one condition. Save my brother" Edna replied, not before standing up, "You can rest here for the night. We journey to Marlind in the morning"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another update to this fic! Yassss!~  
> Next chapter, were finally going to Marlind. Stay tuned!~


	17. Marlind, Overgrown Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Edna joining the group, surely it would be easier to cross the bridge and rest within Marlind. Surely their travels would be uninterupted right?

"So this is the bridge that needs repairs?" Edna asked inspecting the broken structure, hands clasped around her umbrella as she took a look at what she could salvage from the original bridge. She sighed happily before turning to the group "I think I can get this bridge working though I can only lay some foundations to start. Someone else will have to complete the fixtures"

"Thats all I need. Just some structures I can use my ice magic on. Can you get to work Edna?" Mikleo asked, causing the pint sized girl to pout at him,

"Surely a 'please' would suffice Meebo? Say 'Oh great Edna, please use your wonderous Earth magic to make foundations of this bridge?' or something along those lines" Edna said, smirking as she did so. She hasn't been on the team for a day and is already teasing the other members of the group. All Sorey and the others could do is look sheepishly on as both of them set to work,

With a flick of her umbrella, great stone structures rose up from the riverbed, each one was imperfect, sure, but they provided the nessercery holdings for Mikleo's ice magic to hold onto. When this was done, Mikeo's staff shone with a icy blue light as water began to forcefully splash up from the river and suddenly freeze solid, creating a somewhat safe walkway for the group. It seemed structurely sound,

As they crossed the bridge, Sorey began to wonder. Could Marlind hold the secrets to the forbidden art of Shardbinding or was this a wild goose chase to keep him from knowing. Was Alsiha really trying to protect him from...whever was after him? His thoughts were put aside after seeing the wrought iron gates to Marlind.

From the outside, Marlind looked like an overgrown and wild jungle as many vines and plants grew over the walls and dangled on the outside. Flowers of many shapes and sizes were dotted about.

The inside was just as wild and untamed as vines creeped up buildings and local wildlife roamed about. It was almost like the town was alive and breathing. Moreso alive.

"So Alisha, wheres this grand library you were talking about? May we check it out?" Sorey asked as she turned to them,

"Its at the far end of the town. Whilst you gather information, I'll book us in with the inn and wait for you there" She replied, taking off to a small building with a blue bed sign dangling from it,

"Well there goes Alisha. Sorey, shall we go to the library?" Mikleo asked as Sorey grew wide-eyed and happy,

\---

The library was huge and vast with many shelves lined with various books and scrolls. It was a nerd's fantasy come to life. Small lights lit up the dark aisles as the group scoured the shelves for any clues. At this point, they had to search every nook and cranny for any information regarding Shardbinding. Even Lailah was assisting, picking up book after book, skimming its title before putting it back. Sorey did have trouble reaching the very top shelves. He had the bright idea to climb said shelves to retrieve book but Mikleo was against it the whole time,

"You know theres a ladder there right?" Mikleo said, gesturing to said ladder that had somehow become entangled with cobwebs,

"That looks really old. What if I break the steps on that?" Sorey replied as he tried to drag it to the shelf he had trouble with,

"I could always freeze the steps..." Mikleo began before Sorey protested,

"Then i'd slip and break my neck!"

All the while, Edna was sat upon what looked like the receptionist's desk, which seemed abandoned. She was a little curious by the scrawls of paper left behind and one by one she took a look at them. Most of them were records of books being taken out and returned and others were random notes left behind by said recepionist,

_anatomy of animals, why would someone take that book out. whoever did was disgusting_

_note to self: buy more parchment. the good stuff not the cheap stuff that Sandra insists we buy to save money_

_love in many forms keeps being checked out. i wonder why_

_so far only one book went missing this week. the usual suspect is obviously Hank. I know for a fact he keeps asking for 'men, a guide to manliness volume 3'_

There was even one which seemed to have been written in a hurry as the text was untidy and the ink was heavily smudged. 

_Evacuate....monsters...hyland arm...._

This one piqued Edna's interest. She'd noticed it as soon as they entered Marlind's gates. The whole town was abandoned and only fauna remained. What could have happened? She immediely hopped off the desk and pocketed the note just in time for Sorey, Mikleo and Lailah to come running back with armfuls of books. The majority of them were covered in a thick layer of dust,

"Are you done in there?" Edna asked as all of them nodded

"We found all the ones that were relevant to our search. Now lets head for the inn!" Lailah said joyfully as they exited the library.

On their way to the inn, Sorey couldn't help that the plants were seemingly moving on their own

\---

The inn was both quiet and strangely eerie. The place seemed well kept, though a small number of cobwebs were seen on the ceiling and a fine layer of dust was on the counter. Alisha could be seen at the front desk, which was vacant. She kept ringing the bell for service, but noone seemed to come. She was growing impatient,

"Hello? Is there anyone back there? Why are you ignoring me?!"

Alisha paced back and forth. Surely the inn would be begging for service right? Surely this was some kind of prank that the staff were pulling to annoy her? She tried again. This time making the bell ring as loud as she can. No reply.

"What is with this inn? To think it was one of the most desirable places to stay!" She grumbled. The door behind her opened and she saw the rest of the party enter.

"Any luck getting us rooms Alisha?" Sorey asked, hands clasped over a pile of dusty books,

"Noone is giving us service and noone responds to the bell, no matter how many times i ring it" Alisha replied, groaning as she did so,

"Well if theres noone here, does that mean we can stay for free?" asked Lailah,

"Thats going to be a hard no Lailah. Even if this place seems empty, we do need to honour the etiquette of inns..." Mikleo began not before Edna jabbed him with her umbrella,

"Meebo doesnt get it. This town is abandoned. Did none of you catch on?" Edna chided causing Mikleo to wince from the jab,

"What do you mean Edna? Place seemed normal enough to me, though strangely quiet. Now that I think about it, there was noone in the library" Sorey said, holding up the armful of books he was carrying "And books dont normally get this dusty"

"Are you people stupid? This town was abandoned some time ago. The people who used to live here are either gone or dead" Edna explained, taking out the note she had found earlier. Mikleo read it,

"Evacuate....monsters...hyland arm....the ink is heavily smudged like it was written in a hurry. Let me try and..." Mikleo began to try and figure out what the note said.

"We should just use one of the rooms. I'm sure people won't mind" Sorey said which caused Alisha to sigh,

"Well if theres noone here then i suppose we have no choice. Also Sorey, I need to speak with you about what I said at Ladylake"

\---

The room that Sorey had chosen for himself and Mikleo was both small and cozy but eerie. The beds were on a simple wooden frame with thick, dust covered sheets. A dresser was on one wall, where he had placed all his books. He had left the door slightly ajar, allowing Alisha to enter. Upon her entering, she closed the door and sat herself down on his bed,

"Whats this about what you said at Ladylake?" Sorey asked, opening one of the books in front of him,

"I can finally tell you the real reason I had to get you out. It's because of...Bartlow" Alisha began "Bartlow has Ladylake under his rule and the technocyborg soldiers are under his command. He can control them at will. He also despises Shardbinders and will do anything to either get them out of the city or kill them. However Bartlow knew about you. He wanted to use you in the war against Rolance, the enemy nation. He wanted to use your shard binding power to destroy Rolance's armies and for him to stand supreme. I couldnt stand it so I got you to Marlind where you would be safe"

"So Bartlow wanted to 'use' me in the war efforts. What a disgusting man" Sorey replied sullenly as Alisha continued

"But it seems that no matter where you go, trouble always seems to erupt. Monsters are drawn to you. Alchemists want you captured and..." Alisha stopped "I know now why Mikleo is always so close to you. He doesn't want you to get hurt. I feel bad for him..."

"He's protected me for all these years, yet I never was able to say 'thank you'. 10 years he spent alone with only my comatose body as company..." Sorey said sadly not before feeling Alisha's hand on his back,

"He knows you care for him Sorey...and vice versa. You should rest for now" Alisha said as she exitted the room, leaving Sorey to read all the books.

\---

In the lobby, Mikleo was figuring out what the smudged note said. Edna was nearby, twirling her umbrella,

"So can you make heads or tails of it Meebo?" Edna asked as Mikleo sighed,

"If i can just...hmm i think I got it.." Mikleo began as his magic slowly reversed the smudging on the paper. Skimming over the fresh writing, he grew wideeyed,

"Mikleo? What is it? What does the note say?" asked Lailah,

**_"Evacuate immediately. Monsters have invaded. The Hyland army refuses to act. Marlind is done for"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter  
> Marlind: Bloodstained Ritual of the Night OST - Lost Garden : https://youtu.be/E_735345IIo  
> Abandoned Library: Spooky Music - The Ancient Librarian: https://youtu.be/N9D0-cZH-18  
> Inn: Skyrim Music Tavern 3 : https://youtu.be/KH5i4mpHf64  
> Alisha reveals the Truth: Love Nikki OST Tree of Life: https://youtu.be/y3TCp-qaZd8


	18. Old Books and Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst the other members of the party figure out what the smudged note says, Sorey is left alone with piles of books. Knowing whats inside of them will make him question why he went into the library to begin with...
> 
> A filler chapter...

Meanwhile in the room occupied by Sorey...

Sorey had casually picked up another of the books he had picked up from the library, his curiousity puiqing at the title of said book. Surely with a title like 'curse' it had to contan something right? Slowly he wiped the thick layer of dust on the cover page and discovering the full title of the book and Sorey heavily sighed,

"What the heck did I pick up back there?! Is this even important?" He groaned,

**_"The Girl and the Prickleboar" by L. Nocurse_**

**_"Once upon a time there lived a young girl and her sickly brother._ **

**_The girl was happy with taking care of her brother. She would cook, clean and take care of the house they call home. She would hunt the wildlife for food. Her friends loved her and supported her in any way they could._**

**_One day a villager saw the young girl out doing her chores_ **

**_"How is your brother?" They would ask to which the girl replied,_ **

**_"He's doing well, oh so well. With the medicine, he'll be better in no time!"_ **

**_"Im oh so sorry" A villager cried "But the medicine hasnt arrived yet"_ **

**_The girl was indeed sad,_ **

**_So the young girl went out as she usually did, with her weapon in hand and oh did the Prickleboars cry,_ **

**_"Spare us child. Let us live!" They plead to which the girl replied,_ **

**_"Im sorry dear Prickleboars, though you roam in the forest, as free as one can be. I cannot let you flee, for my brother is sick and only you can help make him better"_ **

**_The Prickleboars once again ask to be spared. But oh the girl did not listen. She asked again,_ **

**_"Dear Prickleboar. Why do you not want to be eaten? Your kind have helped us for centuries now. Why refuse now?"_ **

**_"Though we call this forest our home, we are still animals. Think how you would feel being hunted and made into dinner!"_ **

He snapped the book shut, pushing it aside. He was certain he had picked up a book of records, but what he had picked up instead was a cute children's book with some ery dark undertones. If only he had brushed more of the dust from its cover before grabbing it from the library,

"That was getting weird...all that talk of Prickleboars is making me hungry" Sorey muttered before picking up another book. This time he had brushed the dust from the cover, revealing its title.

_**"Ritual Recordings" by R.Kerou** _

_**"The process to insert shards into vessels is but an ardious process requiring years of training. Knowing which shards do what thing is harder than it looks. My associates were taught that only pure vessels were capable of taking shards. Impure vessels mutated into beasts. Depending on the person, they can last from a minimum of one year to about as long as any normal human though shattering to death was common"**_

Again Sorey snapped the book shut. Was this the ramblings of an alchemist? How did that information end up in Marlind's library. Maybe someone left it there or maybe it was overlooked as some insane man's ramblings. Once again he picked up another book, but this was no ordinary book. It looked like a diary, complete with a faded bookmark. Was that an indiciator to some important page? 

_**"Diary of *the etching had been scratched off*"** _

**_"So today we recieved word of a potential subject. He was indeed a fiesty one when we brought him in. Took us longer than anticipated to make him submissive. The ritual did go as planned, though we had to use extra chains to keep him from squirming. All through it he was cackling and laughing like this was some joke. The first shard pierced through his heart, creating the rose like marking. But something went wrong with the second shard. His body wouldn't take it and there and then he mutated, became crazy with power. He was impure. Full stop. That guy was crazy"_ **

Sorey kept flipping through the diary, but every page appeared to have been torn out,

"Darn" He said, tossing the book among the other ones that were piled up. All this reading and he had very miniscule details about the process. Then he remembered the entry within the second book he picked up, something about a pure vessel. He then remembered the battle upon the ship...the fox man. X01. Lunarre.

"Things are starting to add up but how? I need to know more...what is a 'pure vessel'...and why does every bit of information I find lead me into places im not meant to know about" Sorey said, laying down upon the bed, hands behind his head, "But I have to know. So that this never happens to anyone else"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this mini chapter: Haunted Hotel Room | Ambience | 2 hours https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IA5RJ-4qnJU


End file.
